Danganronpa: Ultra Despair Cruise!
by Shun-Higinzu
Summary: (SYOC Open!) "Trust, No, One." That quote, that simple quote, makes 16 students question who they are, where they came from, and is all hope lost? Its a killed or be killed world, even in the middle of the sea. May they hope to once again be free? Only time will tell. "Trust, No, One."
1. Prologue Pt 1

_Tweeting...swaying...what is this?_

Thats when he awoken, rather, calmly. Looking up into the great, blue sky.

 _What is this? When, did I get here?_

Thats when he finally sat up and rubbed his head a bit, looking around, trying to put a couple things together. He soon started to feel like he was moving, for, whatever reason. Wanting to try and remain still, he got up and stumbled backwards a bit, not being used to his legs, seeming like he wasn't on them in a while, until his back hit something. He turned around and put his hands on the railings as he looked down. All he saw, was what it seemed, like a never ending ocean. Where, exactly was he? He then turned around to just see a big white building in front of him. He could go past it as it reached all they way to the left and the right of the seemingly huge boat. With nothing else he could do, he walked towards the door, and turned the handle, pushing it as the door slowly opened...

* * *

+In order to graduate and leave the overseas school, a student must inflict the act of murder upon of of his or her's peer(s)

+Once a a murder takes place, an investigation period will commence.

+Once the investigation period is over, all students must gather for a class trial.

+If the students correctly identify the murderer, only the murderer shall be **"punished"**

+If the students incorrectly identify the murderer, everybody but the one who committed the crime shall be **"punished"**

This, is a SYOC, whoop!

Keep in mind, there are 16 slots open, and, please, sumbit your forms through PM, will, be easiest for me! ^.^

Also, you may submit as many forms as you want! Just please, make sure to PM me!

Form:

Name:

Age: (16-18)

Looks:(Clothes, hair, eyes, etc)

Gender:

SHSL: (Come on! Get creative!)

Personality:

Backstory:(Can include anything, random, serious, anything. Things in their backstory will affect them in this story)

How they will act during the investigation period: (Just trying to find things that prove their innocence, trying to solve the whole thing, just plain messing with the investigation?)

How they will act on trial: (Connecting the clues, throwing people off, just, plain useless?)

Likes:

Dislikes:


	2. Prologue Pt 2

Once he walked through the door he, just felt something was off, well, besides waking up on, what seemed to be some type of boat. In the middle of the sea. He looked around a bit and soon deduced that, their was not much to see. In actuality, it was almost just a very long hallway with tons of doors all along the sides of it, a case of stairs going downward, and, what seemed like an elevator. But, what caught his attention almost instantly was the lighting of the hallway. It seemed real dim and, actually purple. Well, there is a first for everything. He walked towards the stairs, which was halfway across the hallway and went down slowly. Once he made it to the bottom all he saw was sixteen different doors, but, not seeing any need to go further in, he just walked back up.

He then wandered to the elevator, which was right across the hall, and tried pressing the button, for, absolutely nothing to happen. After pressing the button a few more times, he finally gave up and took a step back, looking at the top of it. Thee was only two floors. Floor one, and floor sixteen. He just sighed a bit through his nose as he then faced down the rest of the hallway, and started to walk towards it. Once he finally go all the way across the hallway, he opened the door and noticed he was once again outside. He looked straight ahead and all he saw was, fifteen people.

* * *

SYOC is still open! I'm just trying to push through the prologue so we can get to it by Friday!

Meanimg,applications end on Friday by the time I post the chapter!

Students(10/16)

SHSL Hero - Yoshimaru Takizawa/M (Made by me)

SHSL Knife Thrower - Sugihara Katsue/F (Made by Phoenixflair)

SHSL Emotion Reader - Arthur/M (Made by lVergill)

SHSL Ninja - Mako Fujinami/F (Made by RoboVolcano4)

SHSL Thief - Shiro "Lupin the 4th" Touji/M (Made by RoboVolcano4)

SHSL DollMaker - Sasaki Rina/F (Made by Pheonixflair)

SHSL Gunslinger - Issei Kumakura/M (Made by RoboVolcano4)

SHSL Thinker - Sora Kumakura/F (Made by RoboVolcano4)

SHSL Stalker - Ayame Futabatei/F (Made by Me)

SHSL Survivalist - Isamu Hiro/M (Made by Me)


	3. Chapter 1 Pt 1

So sorry! I meant to write this, but alas, I had some work to do. But, now here we are for the first chapter! Now, I decided to make this, sort of show style? If I'm using that right. So, throughout this series, I may be introducing new songs that, if you feel obliged to, you can turn on while you read. The soundtrack will also be on my profile for easier access. Now, on to the story!

Opening- "[Jefferz] Danganronpa ED - "Zetsubousei Hero Chiryouyaku"[English]"

Ending- "[Kill la Kill] Before My Body is Dry -nZk ver- (Cover by Sapphire)"

* * *

[Theme Song]

I walked slowly to where the rest of the students were, looking around a bit, trying to make sure I was as, caught up as he could be. It seemed, normal for the most part. A pool out on the deck, railings, outside bar, hot tub, stairs leading up to higher places of the boat. Seemed, way fancier than most cruises that I have ever been on. The closer I got, the more, awkward I felt. This was always the case, no matter where I go. I wish that whenever I was meeting someone, they wouldn't notice me until I actually got to them. To walk such a great distance and for the person you are walking to to see you that far, it was just awkward. I am not sure if I should look at the person, or look down. But, I didn't have much time to think after that, since before I even knew it, I heard a voice, which made me stop in my tracks.

"Hello. And, you are?"

I looked up to see a, rather fancy looking person, to say the least. I bit my tongue, trying to calm down a bit. I was, not expecting for anybody to, actually say hi to me. I was, rather expecting to just randomly blend in with everybody else. But in hindsight, it made sense. If they are going through the same thing I was, you better be on guard at all times.

"Did, you not hear me?" The male ask again. I looked up at him and opened his mouth, just for somebody else to answer for him.

"You don't know him?" I turned around. I didn't recognize the voice, obviously. I just got here. But, before I could even say anything to her, she continued. "He's been all over the news! He apparently does a whole lot of good deeds. Apparently he's quite the hero!" She explained, sounding a tad bit too cheerful. I nodded slowly as I turn back around to face the fancy guy. For him to have a raised eyebrow, looking at the girl and slowly back down to me. "Okay, thanks. But, that didn't answer my, "what is your name?" question."

"Takizawa. Takizawa Yoshimaru." I said, rather confidently. The guy himself nodded and slightly smiled. "Kumakura Issei. And this one here is my sister, Sora." He explained simply, motioning towards her, for her to just wave with a slight smile. I just nodded and smiled back and turned around, and noticed how close I actually was to the cheerful girl. I took a step back as she introduced herself. "My name is, Katsue Sugihara. My special talent is knife thrower!" She told, giving a little smile. I gave her a weird look. "Wait, what? Special talent?" Katsue nodded and tried explaining as best she could. "So, this boat is basically, a boarding school. To be able to even come to this school, you have to have a special talent of some kind. Mine is knife thrower. The two you just met, the boy talent is, apparently gunslinger, the sister's talent is thinker." She then stopped and sighed, turning around, pointing at some guy who was in a, what seemed like, a stereotypical outfit that an Australian would wear. He seemed to be standing straight up, arms crossed, looking straight ahead as if nobody else was on the boat. Katsue then finally continued, "His special talent is-"

"The ultimate survivalist!" He suddenly blurted out, outstretching his two arms, like he was getting pumped up for no reason. I kind of got freaked out by that. But, before I could even learn his name, somebody else tagged in, obviously looking rather annoyed. "Oh, why did you start him up again?" He mumbled. I turned my attention to him and looked him up and down. But, it didn't really change my opinion about him. Which was that he was wearing one cool blazer. "I want that..." I accidentally blurted out, quickly jumping up a bit and covering my mouth. I did not mean to say that. But it was already out there. "...What?" Blazer man question, pursing his lips a bit, completely bewildered. "N-nothing! And you are?" I tried to quickly change the subject. The blazer dude just narrowed his eyes and sighed. It's like he automatically didn't like me. It's not the first, though. I caught a whole lot of glances at me before. A lot of people didn't like all the media attention I was getting. That's when, Blazer man answered. "Touji Shiro. Thief." He bluntly told. I then scrunched my eyebrows a bit. What's with all of these people that has some kind of survival special skill? You can fight off with knife thrower and gunslinger. Stealing things can be a way of life. Some dudes special skill is, legit, to survive. The only person I could actually connect with on some level is that one sister.

I looked around a bit more, seeing there were so many more people to meet. I soon zone in on someone who seemed, shyer than anybody. So, naturally, I walk up to her. "Hey! My name is-"

"Takizawa Yoshimaru... I watch the news..." She calmly responded. It seemed like, she, herself didn't want to talk. Obviously, but, was it because she was shy? I just sighed a bit, when she suddenly continued. "I'm Fujinami Mako. Ninja." I sighed extremely quickly. It's true, not one of these people have something like. "Reader." Or "Singer." But, I guess you gotta have cool special talents to come here. But if that is so, why is it that I'm here? My talent may say "Hero" but, I don't think anybody knows where that name comes from. A bunch of random luck is what it is. I turn around and look at all the students I still need to greet myself to.

"This is going to be a long day..."

[Ending Theme]

* * *

This took a while, for some reason. Was trying to make sure I wasn't messing anyone's characters up! Thanks for you all who sent your characters! Since I am still introducing them, slots are still open! But these are the final moments! See you guys next time!  
(Also, reviews are awesome)


End file.
